peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 December 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-12-04 ; Comments *Start of show: "Nice old man presses button, record starts." *John is terribly upset by Liverpool's poor performance, and makes that abundantly clear. *He plays both sides of the White Stripes' Christmas single. Sessions *Loves, #4. Recorded 2002-11-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Howlin' Wolf: 'Commit A Crime (LP-Poor Boy)' (Stars) *Mr. Airplane Man: 'Commit a Crime (LP-Moanin')' (Sympathy for the Record Industry) :(JP: 'A rather tense evening actually in our family because obviously I'm here in London doing the programme...but the Pig and Flossie and Alexandra, our daughters are at Anfield, where, at the moment anyway, they're playing extra time after Ipswich have held Liverpool to a 1-1 draw, and Ipswich scored first, too. I mean (sounds rather choked) I've supported Liverpool since, I don't know, twelve, no, earlier than that, ten, something like that, and (pause) I just...I mustn't go on, I'll make meself upset. Anyway, should they be listening, which quite clearly they won't be, because they'll be watching the match, here's a tune for them.') *Mascotte: 'Ride 'Em Girls (12 inch-Little Miss Make-Up)' (Surprise) :(JP: 'Do you know what I'd do? I'd say, you've got to earn the right to wear those red shirts, and until you do, then you can play in grey, or some other colour.') *Loves: 'Rock'n'Roll' (Peel Session) *Cranebuilders: 'Now I Hear You (EP-Your Song)' (Skinny Dog) *Niney The Observer: 'Dub With Tubby (LP-At King Tubby's: Dub Plate Specials)' (Jamaican) *White Stripes: 'Candy Cane Children (7 inch-Merry Christmas From..)' (XL) :(JP: 'It's gone to penalties, by the way. Can you believe that? It's a disgrace, it really is. There are times when you despair, you know what I mean? I'm an optimistic kind of bloke, in a kind of gloomy way, but every once in a while, you just feel like wrecking something, do you know what I mean, just smashing something up. I can understand why people do it.') *Psychosis: 'Street Noise (12 inch)' (Trouble On Vinyl) *''(JP announces competition for tickets to 10 Minute Men show)'' :(JP: 'Liverpool won 5-4 on penalties. That's something to be fantastically proud of, isn't it?') *Kate Rusby: 'The Fairest Of All Yarrow (LP-10)' (Pure) *Loves: 'Just Like Bobby D' (Peel Session) *Soul Stirrers: 'Christmas Joy (7"-I Know I'll Be Free)' (Checker) *G & VCT: 'Blizzard (12"-Optimized EP)' (Artform) *D4: 'Pirate Love (EP-Come On)' (Infectious) :(JP: For those of you who remember The Fast Show and Paul Whitehouse's kind of musical character, Arthur Atkinson, if you thought it was some kind of bizarre fantasy, if you listen to this, you'll realize it was actually sort of documentary ... We've got loads and loads of records like this at home, which are always kind of billed as being like comic records or comedy this, comedy that, and the one thing that distinguishes them all and unites them all is the fact that they are remarkably unfunny.) *Harry Bluff & Buena Bent: 'Mr. & Mrs. Brown At The Pantomime (10")' (Edison Bell Winner) Pig's Big 78 2002 *Soma: 'Get Thee Behind Me (LP-The Fire This Time)' (Hidden Art) *Eddie & Ernie: We Try Harder (LP - Lost Friends) Kent *Loves: 'Cold Turkey' (Peel Session) *Majestics: 'Funky Chick (2x Compilation LP-Texas Funk)' (Jazzman) *Stereo Total: 'Liebe Zu Dritt (CD - Various Risiko 100)' (Bungalow) *Jack Norton: 'Tennessee Waltz (LP-Songs Of Ejackulation)' (demo CDR) *Transllusion: 'Third Eye (EP - Don't Be Afraid OF Evolution)' (Rephlex) *White Stripes: 'Story Of The Magi/Silent Night (7"-Merry Christmas From...' (XL) *Winnebago Deal: 'Manhunt' (CDR demo) *Beatbox Saboteurs: 'Bananas (CD-A Jolly Good Show)' (House Of Beauty) *Don't Stop: 'Devotion and Exert feat. Impact' (F.B.I.) *Loves: 'True Love Will Find You In The End' (Peel Session) *Six Parts Seven: 'Seems Like Most Everything Used To Be Something Else (CD-Things Shapes In Passing)' (Suicide Squeeze) File ;Name *John_Peel_20021204 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Good quality stereo recording. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online